Sherbet
by Sokorra Lewis
Summary: Hermione enjoys a cold treat while on vacation. BlaiseHermione [Complete] Done for Zara.


Title: Sherbet Kisses.  
Author: Sokorra Lewis  
Rating: G  
Summery: On an Irish holiday, Hermione and Blaise talk. Fluff.'  
Pairings: Hermione/Blaise and Draco/Ginny

Note: This hasn't been beta'd yet, so it may have some rough spots.

Thanks to Hamadryad who helped me break a writer's block and write this by challenging me.

Her Challenge:

Can be during or post-Hogwarts

Must include:  
A scoop of orange sorbet  
The phrase, "Chekov, I'm yours!"  
A first kiss (can be any couple)  
A cup of coffee  
Snow

It cannot be a Star Trek/Harry Potter crossover!

The mentioning of Star Trek is from the Original series. They just came out on DVD this year.

* * *

The snow drifted slowly outside the small restaurant, creating a lovely Christmas scene. Children played around in the village squire, unaware of the women who sat watching them enjoying the Christmas Holiday.

Hermine Granger, now Zabini, was on vacation for perhaps the first time in the four years since she had taken the job at Malfoy Industries. She was their top researcher and was friends with the CEO's wife if not him himself. So they had sent Hermione and her husband on a vacation to their cottage home (or rather small mansion it appeared) in Northern Ireland.

A small dish of orange sherbet sat in front of her. She had always enjoyed the treat, but today she had a special urge for it. Perhaps she was just a tad bit homesick for her lovely home in London.

"I bring you the sustenance needed for life, milady," Blaise said as he approached her with two mugs of coffee. He had always had a weakness for it. He had almost had a heart attack when he had learned Draco had not kept the coffee stocked up in his cottage. "One regular with cream and one decaf with sugar. I don't know what made you want to have decaf...caffeine is one of the points of coffee".

"Thank you, kind sir," Hermione replied with a smile. It reminded her of their first date. He had joked about being a perfect gentleman, a Knight so to speak. He had kept up the joke the whole date and for a while Ron actually thought he behaved in that manner. It was hilarious. Their first kiss had been a divergence, as she was quite sure a Knight would not have stayed in front of a portrait, dripping snow onto the floor, making out with the lady of his choice.

"Hermione." She broke out of her thoughts to see Blaise watching her thoughtfully. "Who's Chekov?"

"Who?"

"Last night, when you were on the phone I heard you say "Chekov, I'm yours!" Just wanted to know who he was." Hermione started to laugh. She could tell that he had only been passing the room when he had heard it, obviously not catching the rest of the conversation.

"He's a character on Star Trek. I have the DVDs at home. It was an early Christmas gift from Ginny. She was joking around with me, saying we were going to run off with Chekov and Kirk." Blaise looked a bit confused, but she didn't figure he would understand. What made it funnier is the thought of Draco Malfoy being jealous of James T. Kirk, Captain of the Enterprise. Ginny would let him believe it was another man for several days, maybe even weeks before breaking and telling him the truth.

"They didn't explain about this show in class."

"You expected them to discuss every TV show in Muggle Studies. We would be there year-round still now if we did. Don't worry. I'm sure you'd like Uhura," Hermione joked. "We can watch it when we get back to the cottage." She turned her attention back to the children, who were now in midst of a snowball battle. They reminded her of her time in school with Ron and Harry, and the few times they actually got outside to play with the snow.

It also brought back to her attention the reason she had asked for decaf.

"What do you think we should name the baby?"

"Baby?" She turned and smiled at him.

"What? Do you think I would order decaf without a good reason behind it?" He smiled. They had been married two years and had been trying to have children for the last year. Until now they had been unsuccessful.

"Well, we could name it after one of our parents." Hermione's nose scrunched up.

"No, I want something original." She took a bit of her sherbet in thought.

"Well, we have a lot of time to think of it." Blaise smiled at her, noticing her pensive expression. "Why don't we take this home and sit in front of the fire? Maybe even watch a few episodes of that show you're talking about. It's cold here."

"You're always cold. Strange considering you grew up in a cold area." He shrugged as he stood up and helped his wife into her coat. Part of the reason he wanted to go home was to call Draco and start announcing that Hermione was pregnant. Although, no doubt Draco already knew having been married to Ginny for a year. Ginny would have the word out to everyone at work well before they arrived back in England.

"Hermione," He said as they walked though the door, "Just to let you know, I am not naming my child after a fictional character."

"I said I wanted original didn't I. That wouldn't be original."

"Sorry, I just know that Ginny plans on naming her first born daughter Arwen." Lord of the Rings was something he did know.

"Well, you don't have to worry." She reached back and grabbed his hand as they walked along the small village's streets to the point where they could apparate back to the cottage. When they got there she gave him a kiss, which still tasted like the orange sherbet she had been eating.

He liked sherbet too.


End file.
